Fashion
This page is dedicated to what Queen Mary, her Ladies-in-Waiting, and Queen Catherine for their fashion choices on Reign. * With a huge thank you to; Teenwolf-Style.tumblr, ReignFashion.tumblr, ReignWikia.tumblr, and Fashion-of-Reign.Tumblr **Also check out Make-Up ** Adelaide Kane's Fashion Style ** Mary Stuart's Fashion Style ** Ladies-in-Waiting Fashion Style ** Vera Wang ** Oscar de la Renta Season 2 Drawn and Quartered Fashion - Drawn and Quartered 1.png|Notte by Marchesa Black Draped Tulle Lace Gown Fashion - Drawn and Quartered 2.png|Marchesa Embroidered Lace Tiered Gown. Fashion - Drawn and Quartered 3.png|Elizabeth and James Bates Metallic Printed Lace Top. Mary's Fashion Style - Drawn n Quartered 2.png|Printed Robe from New York Vintage showroom. Fashion - Drawn and Quartered 8.png|Blank via Anthropologie Nightfall Belt. Fashion - Drawn and Quartered.png|Ben Amun Cristallino Earrings Fashion - Drawn and Quartered 6.png|Vintage 1980’s Lucite Earrings from Magwood Boutique. Fashion - Drawn and Quartered 4.png|Anthropologie Pearl Stack Ring. Fashion - Drawn and Quartered 5.png|Anthropologie Last Snow Drop Earrings Fashion - Drawn and Quartered 7.png|Jennifer Behr Pegasus Headband The Plague Fashion - The Plague.png|Anna Sui Printed Silk Chiffon Blouse Fashion - The Plague 1.png|Temperley London Ruffle-appliquéd Satin Maxi Skirt Fashion - The Plague 3.png|Alaia Embossed Leather Waist Belt Fashion - The Plague 13.png|Issa Snake-Printed Bell Sleeve Gown Fashion - The Plague 2.png|Alice + Olivia Felice Sleeveless Embroidered Gown Fashion - The Plague 9.png|Emilio Pucci Lace Turtleneck Printed Blouse. Fashion - The Plague 14.png|Les Habitudes Embroidered Off-the-Shoulder Corset Top Fashion - The Plague 4.png|McQ by Alexander McQueen Scalloped Edge Corset Belt Fashion - The Plague 10.png|Anthropologie Mindoro Fan Belt. Fashion - The Plague 7.png|ShopFiligree via Anthropologie Vintage Midnight Necklace. Fashion - The Plague 8.png|Anthropologie Parhelia Lariat Necklace. Fashion - The Plague 12.png|Carolee Topaz Frontal Drop Necklace Fashion - The Plague 5.png|Stephen Dweck Mixed Stone Horseshoe Earrings Fashion - The Plague 15.png|Oscar de la Renta Golden Filigree Crescent-Drop Earrings Fashion - The Plague 11.png|Anthropologie Nacre Teardrop Earrings. Fashion - The Plague 6.png|Gillian Steinhardt Labyrinth Ring in 18k Gold Season 1 Slaughter Of Innocence Fashion - Slaughter Of Innocence.png|Alexander McQueen Embroidered Cape Gown Fashion - Slaughter Of Innocence 4.png|Badgley Mischka Floral Print Sequin Embellished Caftan Gown Fashion - Higher Ground 1.png|Giuliana Teso Black Fur Cape from i miss you vintage. Fashion - The Plague 14.png|Les Habitudes Embroidered Off-the-Shoulder Corset Top Fashion - Slaughter Of Innocence 3.png|Alexis Bittar Elements Floral Pendant Necklace. Fashion - Slaughter Of Innocence I.png|Alexis Bittar Suspended Drop Earrings. Fashion - Slaughter Of Innocence II.png|AERIN Erickson Beamon Gem Leaf Earrings. Fashion - Slaughter Of Innocence 5.png|Deepa Gurnani Threadbloom Belt. Fashion - Slaughter Of Innocence 7.png|Gillian Steinhardt Prima Headband Fashion - Slaughter Of Innocence 1.png|Gillian Steinhardt custom Prima Donna Fashion - Slaughter Of Innocence 6.png|Alexander McQueen Metallic Cracked Leather Ankle Boots. Long Live The King Fashion - Long Live The King 1.png|Custom Made Nude Leaf Printed Overlay Dress by Costume Department Fashion - Long Live The King 2.png|Emilio Pucci Black Embellished Lace Gown. Fashion - Long Live The King 3.png|Oscar de la Renta Crinkled Silk-Organza Gown. Fashion - Long Live The King 4.png|Maya Boutique by Maya Matazaro Burnout Velvet Piano Shawl Fashion - Long Live The King 5.png|Vintage Silver and Turquoise Ring Cuff Bracelet. Fashion - Long Live The King 6.png|Pamela Love Keylole Bronze, Turquoise and Onyx Earrings. Fashion - Long Live The King 7.png|Kelly Wearstler Larisa Quartz Earrings. Higher Ground Fashion - Higher Ground 4.png|Free People Artemis Maxi Dress Fashion - Higher Ground 5.png|Vintage Cape from WhyNaught Vintage Shop. Fashion - Higher Ground 6.png|Maje Duree Lace Blouse in black. Fashion - Higher Ground.png|RJ Graziano Rhinestone Lace Bracelet. Fashion - Higher Ground 2.png|R.J. Graziano Double-Star Pave Earrings. Fashion - Higher Ground 3.png|Miguel Ases Trinity Earrings Fashion - Higher Ground 7.png|dera Jewelry Morgaine Earrings. Fashion - Higher Ground 8.png|Pamela Love Sunburst Earrings Toy Soldiers Fashion - Toy Soldiers.png|Temperley London Long Aya Show Dress in White/Gold Fashion - Toy Soldiers 1.jpg|Custom Made by Costume Department Fashion - Toy Soldiers 11.png|Philippa Kunisch Luminary Drop Earrings. Fashion - Toy Soldiers 12.png|Vintage 1920s Art Deco Cape Fashion - Toy Soldiers 8.png|Giulietta Romeo Satin Gown Fashion - Toy Soldiers 6.png|Needle & Thread Petal Embellished Tulle Gown Fashion - Toy Soldiers 2.png|Vera Wang Embroidered Silk-Chiffon and Mesh Vest. Fashion - Toy Soldiers 4.png|Oscar de la Renta Starburst Convertible Pendant Necklace/Brooch. Fashion - Toy Soldiers 10.png|J.Crew Arrowhead Gold-Tone Crystal and Cubic Zirconia Necklace Fashion - Toy Soldiers 9.png|Lulu Frost Gold-Tone Green Crystal Bracelet. Fashion - Toy Soldiers 5.png|Rosantica Principessa Silver-Dipped Pearl Headband Fashion - Toy Soldiers 7.png|Oscar de la Renta Gold-Plated Lapis Lazuli Earrings. Fashion - Toy Soldiers .png|Stephen Dweck Hexagonal Dangle Earrings. Fashion - Toy Soldiers 3.png|Stephen Dweck Carnelian Chandelier Earrings No Exit Fashion - No Exit.png|Notte by Marchesa Embroidered Organza & Tulle Gown Fashion - No Exit 4.png|Lanvin V-Neck Silk Chiffon Gown Fashion - No Exit 5.png|Candela NYC Kennedy Dress Fashion - No Exit 3.png|Gucci Sequin Embellished Tulle Top Fashion - No Exit 11.png|Paris by Debra Moreland “Dream a Dream” Veil Fashion - No Exit 8.png|Elizabeth Cole Mohawk Gold-Plated Swarovski Crystal Earrings. Fashion - No Exit 9.png|Oscar de la Renta Gold-Plated Clip Earrings. Fashion - Fated.png|Stephen Dweck Bronze Butterfly Pearl Earrings Fashion - No Exit 7.png|Oscar de la Renta Gold-Plated Crystal Necklace. Fashion - No Exit 2.png|Anthropologie Metalbloom Belt Fashion - No Exit 10.png| Jennifer Behr Delphinius Diadem Fashion - No Exit 1.png|Jennifer Behr Pegasus Gold-tone Headband Liege Lord Fashion - Liege Lord.png|Oscar de la Renta Plaid-print Pleated Silk-chiffon Gown Fashion - Liege Lord 1.png|Temperley London Long Crystal Stud Dress Fashion - Liege Lord 7.png|Vintage Embellished Velvet Dress Fashion - Liege Lord 8.png|Mikael Aghal Lace and Satin Gown Fashion - Liege Lord 11.png|BIYA Darya Mesh Embroidered Maxi Dress. Fashion - Liege Lord 2.png|Alexander McQueen Glory Star Embellished Silk Blouse Fashion - Liege Lord I.png|Vineet Bahl Embellished Swiss Dot Tulle Peplum Top. Fashion - Liege Lord 9.png|BCBGMAXAZRIA Fiona Relief Jacquard Peplum Pullover. Fashion - Liege Lord 14.png|Alexander McQueen Ruffled Silk-Cady Blouse. Fashion - Liege Lord 10.png|Free People Golden Moments Tunic Fashion - Liege Lord 4.jpg|Oscar de la Renta Gold Leaf Clip Earrings Fashion - Liege Lord 6.png|Anthropologie Celesse Diamond Drop Earrings. Fashion - Liege Lord 12.png|Elizabeth Cole Wild Rose Earrings Fashion - Liege Lord 13.png|Vintage Garnet 1930s Necklace Fashion - Liege Lord III.png|Ellen Conde Swarowski White Pearls Small Cross Necklace Fashion - Liege Lord 5.png|Colette Malouf Rhinestone Deco Headstrap Fashion - Liege Lord 15.png|Anthropologie Helianthus Headband. Fashion - Liege Lord 3.png|Jennifer Behr Eris Headband Fashion - Liege Lord .png|Colette Malouf Rhinestone Nested Part Headstrap Fashion - Liege Lord II.png|Anthropologie Birdsong Belt. Fashion - Liege Lord 16.png|Deepa Gurnani for Anthropologie Deco Burst Belt. Fashion - Liege Lord 4.png|Stuart Weitzman Orb Misty Bejeweled Slingback Shoes. Monsters Fashion - Monsters.png|Temperley London Aya Show Top in Black Fashion - Monsters 1.png|Alice + Olivia Kassandra Strapless Full Skirt Gown Fashion - Monsters 2.jpg|Deathered & beaded shrug, & was actually from ''The Great Gatsby! On loaned from Warner Bro Fashion - Monsters 3.jpg|Rena Wedding Dress by Kite and Butterfly from BHLDN Fashion - Monsters 4.jpg|Maille Blusher Fashion - Monsters 16.png|Edera Jewelry Sonnet Pearl Lace Bridal Bib Necklace Fashion - Monsters 13.png|Free People Magic Lamp Maxi Dress. Fashion - Monsters 14.png|Ranna Gill Lulu Gown Fashion - Monsters 15.png|Free People Mesh Peonies Maxi Dress Fashion - Monsters 5.jpg|Oscar de la Renta Baroque Pearly Drop Earrings Fashion - Monsters II.png|Greenbeads Teardrop Pave-Set Earrings Fashion - Monsters I.png|vanessa Mooney The Nile Earrings. Fashion - Monsters 10.png|St. Erasmus Lodestar Pendant. Fashion - Monsters 11.png|Anthropologie Winter Berry Necklace. Fashion - Monsters 6.png|Deepa Gurnani Flower Bib Necklace Fashion - Monsters 12.png|Edera Jewelry Morgaine Bracelet Fashion - Monsters 8.jpg|Alexander McQueen Leather Corsette Scalloped Waist Bel Fashion - Monsters 7.jpg|Anthropologie Beaded Bowline Belt Fashion - Monsters 9.png|Jennifer Behr Pyrrha Tiara The Darkness Fashion - The Darkness.png|Vera Wang Bridal Spring 2012 gown Fashion - The Darkness 11.png|Robert Rodriguez Black Label Isabella Gown Fashion - The Darkness 12.png|Biyan Isobel Embellished Tulle and Satin Gown. Fashion - The Darkness 15.png|Vintage Strapless Embellished Gown Fashion - The Darkness 16.png|Embellished Burgundy Vintage Gown Fashion - The Darkness 19.png|Vintage Scaasi Couture Gown Fashion - The Darkness 1.png|Temperley London Black Carmel Embellished Sateen Gown Fashion - The Darkness 2.jpg|Robert Rodriguez Black Label Isabella Gown Fashion - The Darkness 7.png|Vintage 1960s Silk Rose Dress Fashion - The Darkness 4.jpg|Custom Made by Costume Department Fashion - The Darkness 5.jpg|Custom Made by Costume Department Fashion - The Darkness 13.png|Free People Embroidered Mesh Windswept Maxi Skirt Fashion - The Darkness 6.png|Oscar de la Renta Gold-Plated Lapis Lazuli Earrings. Fashion - The Darkness 8.png|Stella & Dot Chantilly Lace Chandelier Earrings Fashion - The Darkness 3.png|Victoria & Yo Fontaine Earrings Fashion - The Darkness 14.png|L’Orina Couturiere Cuff. Fashion - The Darkness 9.png|Elizabeth Cole Gold-Plated Swarovski Crystal Bracelet. Fashion - The Darkness 17.png|Danielle Stevens Art Deco Hinged Bang Fashion - The Darkness 10.png|Cecile Boccara Ariadne Halo. Fashion - The Darkness 18.png|Colette Malouf Crochet Wire Field of Flowers Headstrap Dirty Laundry Fashion - Dirty Laundry.jpg| Custom pearl bodice with a black tulle skirt. Necklace from Anthropologie, and headpiece from Paris by Debra Moreland. Fashion - Dirty Laundry 1.jpg|Free People Headhaze Maxi dress Fashion - Dirty Laundry 2.jpg|Balmain Printed Silk Gown Fashion - Dirty Laundry 6.png|Dotted Mesh Halterneck Gown, vintage. Fashion - Dirty Laundry 8.png|Vintage Black Ruffle Gown from Why Naught Vintage Shop. Fashion - Dirty Laundry 4.png|Mes Demoiselles Paris Felicia Embroidered Dress Fashion - Dirty Laundry 3.png|Devon Leigh Turquoise Bead Drop Earrings. Fashion - Dirty Laundry 5.png|Lulu Frost Aurora Gold-Plated Earrings. Fashion - Dirty Laundry 9.png|Erickson Beamon Bette Gold-Plated Crystal Tassel Earrings. Fashion - Dirty Laundry 7.png|Anthropologie Cameo Pendant Necklace. Consummation Fashion - Consummation.png|Monique Lhuillier Spring 2012 Platinum Collection Catherine Dress Fashion - Consummation 1.png|Untamed Petals Holly Sash | $428 Fashion - Consummation 2.png|Paris by Debra Moreland Dubarry headpiece and custom veil Fashion - Consummation 15.png|Brocade High-Neck Tulle Gown underneath pearl-coloured Brocade Cape. Fashion - Consummation 16.png|he corsets and her tulle skirt are custom made by Reign’s costume department. Fashion - Consummation 19.png|Oscar de la Renta Blue Strapless Silk Gown Fashion - Consummation 3.jpg|Vintage Oscar de la Renta bodice Fashion - Consummation 4.png|Free People Juliet Off Shoulder Dress Fashion - Consummation 5.jpg|Free People Juliet Off The Shoulder Dress. Fashion - Consummation 6.png|Erickson Beamon Razor Edge Long Earrings Fashion - Consummation 14.png|Oscar de la Renta Pearly Drop Earrings Fashion - Consummation 7.png|Ben Amun Cristallino Earrings Fashion - Consummation I.png|vintage 1980s Butler & Wilson Pendant Earrings. Fashion - Consummation II.png|Lulu Frost Sunburst Drop Earrings. Fashion - Consummation 8.jpg|Oscar de la Renta Loop Lace Cluster Earrings Fashion - Consummation 10.jpg|Oscar de la Renta Gold Plated Crystal Clip Earrings. Fashion - Consummation 11.jpg| Oscar de la Renta 24k Gold Plated Crystal & Cabochon Necklace Fashion - Consummation 12.png|Paris by Debra Moreland 14K Gold-Plated Glass Pearls and Swarovski Crystals Crown Fashion - Consummation 13.png|Deepa Gurnani Crystal Collar Necklace Fashion - Consummation 22.png|Alexander McQueen Waist Belt Fashion - Consummation 9.jpg| World Market Gold Star and Smoke Stone Elastic Headband. Fashion - Consummation 20.png|Blair Nadeau Millinery Aylee Crown Fashion - Consummation 21.png|Blair Nadeau Millinery Kenna Crystal Headband Fashion - Consummation 17.png|Zara Platform Ankle Strap Sandals. Fashion - Consummation 18.png|RED Valentino Velvet Flocked Booties Royal Blood Fashion - Royal Blood 7.png|Vintage Dress with Embellished Top from Toronto’s The Cat’s Meow Vintage Fashion - Royal Blood 6.png|Givenchy Embellished Nappa Leather Gloves in nude. Fashion - Royal Blood.png|Stephen Dweck Mother-of-Pearl Earrings Fashion - Royal Blood 2.jpg|Kelly Wearstler Treasure Earrings ($245) Fashion - Royal Blood 3.jpg|Oscar de la Renta Heart Clip Earrings. Fashion - Royal Blood 1.jpg|Stephen Dweck Mother of Pearl Earrings Fashion - Royal Blood 5.png|Oscar de la Renta Five-Drop Linear Clip-On Earrings. Fashion - Royal Blood 8.png|Stephen Dweck Red Teardrop Agate Earrings. Fashion - Royal Blood 4.png|Untamed Petals Addison Headband Inquisition Fashion - Inquisition.png|Alexander McQueen Sheer Silk Blouse | $1554.50 Fashion - Inquisition 1.png|Charlotte Taylor Peacock Tulle Vest | $264.02 Fashion - Inquisition 8.png|Tadashi Shoji Paillette Embroidered Lace Off Shoulder Gown Fashion - Inquisition 10.png|Reign’s costume department. Fashion - Inquisition 11.png|Stephen Dweck Medallion Green-Bead Earrings Fashion - Inquisition 12.png|Gillian Steinhardt Origami Earrings Fashion - Inquisition 13.png|Danielle Stevens “DE8A” Chandelier Earrings Fashion - Inquisition 3.jpg|Eddie Borgo Spiked Heart Swarovski Crystal Earrings, with RED Valentino Multi Flowers Taffeta Headband Fashion - Inquisition 9.png|Antique vintage necklace. Fashion - Inquisition 2.jpg|Aphrodite Crown by Blair Nadeau Millinery Fashion - Inquisition 4.jpg|Maleficent Headpiece by Paris by Debra Moreland. Fashion - Inquisition 5.png|The Prancing Fox Baroque Crystal Gold Roses Headband | $138 Fashion - Inquisition 6.png|Untamed Petals custom filigree tiara Sacrifice Fashion - Sacrifice.png|Free People Paths Of Fancy Blouse | £139 Fashion - Sacrifice 1.jpg|Alice by Temperley Long Olympia Dress Fashion - Sacrifice 3.jpg|Azaara Sahara Beaded Swirl Earrings in Black For King and Country Fashion - For King and Country.jpg|Free People Floral Bodice Mini Dress in Navy Fashion - For King and Country 1.jpg|Vintage Alexander McQueen gown Fashion - For King and Country 2.png|Oscar de la Renta Macramé Silk-blend Lamé and Tulle Cropped Top Fashion - For King and Country 3.jpg|Vintage Reem Acra gown Fashion - For King and Country 4.png|Free People Embroidered Over The Shoulder Maxi Top | $198 Fashion - For King and Country 5.jpg|Free People Beaded Bolero Fashion - For King and Country 6.jpg|Trickling Capelet in Nude by BHLDN Fashion - For King and Country 7.png|Roberto Cavalli Snake-motif Mirrored Leather Waist Belt Fashion - For King and Country 8.jpg|Deepa Gurnani Alternating Round and Leaf Headband in Gold, Fated Fashion - Fated 1.jpg| Free People’s Mexican Wedding dress Fashion - Fated 2.jpg|Alice by Temperley London Long Cherry Blossom Dress Fashion - Hearts And Minds 6.jpg|Deepa Gurnani Mixed Circle Double Split headband Fashion - Fated 4.png|Call Of The Wild headpiece by Paris by Debra Moreland Fashion - Fated 5.png|Oscar De La Renta Dakota Wedge Bootie in Gold Fashion - Fated 6.jpg| Silk Road Design Romania Hip Belt Fashion - Fated 7.png|Emily Elizabeth Jewelry Shimmer Star Studs | $70 Fashion - Fated 9.png| Diana Stud Earrings by Emily Elizabeth Jewelry Fashion - Fated.png|Stephen Dweck Bronze Butterfly Pearl Earrings Left Behind Fashion - Left Behind.png|1950s Ceil Chapman Bustle Gown (modified by wardrobe) Fashion - Left Behind 1.png|Magwood Boutique 1980s Lucite Earrings Fashion - Left Behind 2.png| Red Valentino Multi Flowers Taffeta Headband Fashion - Left Behind 3.png|vanna Sash and Victoria Halo Fashion - Left Behind 4.jpg|Scattered Pearl Capelet by BHLDN Fashion - Left Behind 5.jpg|Vintage Oscar De La Renta Black Velvet Dress Fashion - Left Behind 6.png| Fashion - Left Behind 7.png|Alexander McQueen Cathedral Arch Belt in Ruby | €43 Fashion - Left Behind 8.jpg|Sage Headband by Untamed Petals Chosen Fashion - Chosen.png|Topshop **Limited Edition Lace Panel Maxi Dress Fashion - Chosen 2.jpg|1960’s vintage Oscar De La Renta. Fashion - Chosen 3.png|Babe Matisse Collection Headband. A Chill in the Air Fashion - A Chill In The Air.png|Rosecliff Gown by polyvore Fashion - A Chill In The Air 1.png|GNB109 by polyvore Fashion - A Chill In The Air 2.png|Bejeweled Bolero by polyvore Fashion - A Chill in the Air.png|vintage 1960s Goldette Amethyst Glass Intaglio Pendant. Fashion - A Chill In The Air 3.png|Deepa Gurnani Diamond Shaped Headband Fashion - A Chill In The Air 4.png| Fashion - A Chill In The Air 5.png|Gilliant Steinhardt Origami Choker in Black Rhodium Fashion - A Chill In The Air 6.jpg|Lulu Frost Psyche Collag Fashion - A Chill In The Air 7.jpg|Tessitore Collar necklace by St. Erasmus Fashion - A Chill In The Air 8.png|Lulu Frost Psyche Collage Gold-Plated Crystal Earrings | £195.83 Hearts and Minds Fashion - Hearts And Minds 11.png|Les Habitudes Embroidered Corset Fashion - Hearts And Minds.png|Jean Patou Couture Evening Dress Fashion - Hearts And Minds 1.png|Dolorous Labradorite Choker Bodychain Fashion - Hearts And Minds 2.png|Basil Soda Couture Spring/Summer 2013 Gown Fashion - Hearts And Minds 3.png|Candela pink dress Fashion - Hearts And Minds 4.png|Dolorous Labradorite Choker Bodychain Fashion - Hearts And Minds 5.jpg| Fashion - Hearts And Minds 5.png|Renaissance Cabochon & Pearls necklace from Illusion Jewels Fashion - Hearts And Minds 6.jpg|Deepa Gurnani Mixed Circle Double Split headband Fashion - Hearts And Minds 7.jpg|Elva’s Garden by PARIS by Debra Moreland headpiece Fashion - Hearts And Minds 8.png|Paris by Debra Moreland Elva’s Garden Headpiece Fashion - Hearts And Minds 9.jpg|Paris by Debra Moreland Gingko Tree Halo. Fashion - Hearts And Minds 10.png|Gillian Steinhardt Viva Earrings Kissed Fashion - Kissed 9.png|Custom Made by Costume department Fashion - Kissed 1.png|Alexander McQueen Gold Embroidered Silk-Satin Cropped Jacket Fashion - Sacrifice 2.png| Eugenia Kim Gold-Tone Crown and Magwood Boutique Gold Medallion Earrings. Fashion - Kissed 2.png|Gillian Steinhardt Origami Choker in Silver Fashion - Kissed.png|Dolorous Amber Crystal Convertible Bodychain Fashion - Kissed 3.png|Eugenia Kim Gold-tone Crown Headband Fashion - Kissed 4.png|Call Of The Wild headpiece by Paris by Debra Moreland Fashion - Kissed 5.jpg|Regal Promenade by Debra Moreland Fashion - Kissed 6.png|Vintage 1980s Silver Metal Leaf Belt Fashion - Kissed 7.png|Anthropologie Jeweled Floral Belt Fashion - Kissed 8.png|Benefit Pocket Pal Snakes in the Garden Fashion - Snakes In The Garden.png|J. Mendel Long Sleeve Lace Evening Gown Fashion - Snakes In The Garden 1.jpg|People Slip Away Pullover Dress Fashion - Snakes In The Garden 2.png|Alexander McQueen Fall 2010 Gown Fashion - Snakes In The Garden 3.png|Untamed Petals Miranda Tiara Fashion - Snakes In The Garden 4.jpg|Woodland Nymph Crown by Blair Nadeau Millinery Fashion - Snakes In The Garden 5.png|The Honeycomb Red Flower Crown | $105 Fashion - Snakes In The Garden 7.png|Gillian Steinhardt Celestial Stud Earrings in Silver Fashion - Snakes In The Garden 8.png|Untamed Petals Caroline Sash Fashion - Snakes in the Garden.png|vintage 1960s Maltese Cross Brooch with Sapphire Cabochon. Fashion - Snakes In The Garden 6.png|Gillian Steinhardt Labyrinth Ring in 18k Gold Pilot Fashion - Pilot.jpg|Free People’s Ana’s Limited Edition White Story Dress Fashion - Pilot 1.png|Basil Soda Haute Couture Autumn/Winter 2013 Gown Fashion - Pilot 2.png|Gillian Steinhardt Evil Eye Cuff. Fashion - Pilot 3.png|Sweet Briar Headpiece from BHLDN by Paris by Debra Moreland Fashion - Pilot 4.png|Gillian Steinhardt Medusa Ring Fashion - Pilot 5.png|Lionette Queens Tribal Earrings Fashion - Pilot 7.png|Paris by Debra Moreland Filigree Halo Fashion - Pilot 8.png|Jazz Age Halo by BHLDN Fashion - Pilot 9.png|Deepa Gurnani Diamond Shaped Headband Fashion - Pilot 10.png|Custom-made creation by Gillian Steinhardt Fashion - Pilot 11.png|Lionette Greenwich Earrings Fashion - Pilot 12.png|Gillian Steinhardt Evil Eye Cuff. Category:Reign Category:Season 2 Category:Season 1 Category:Behind the Scenes Category:Fashion